Ouran Blues
by OuranGirlOfficial16
Summary: Haruhi woke up, very short-tempered. She had stayed up all night to catch up on homework she had missed to go on vacation with her father. She looked at her alarm and groaned. It was 9 am, she had gotten 4 hours of sleep that night and to top it all off, she was late for school. Haruhi was gonna have a bad attitude; whether she liked it or not. But it just might change everything.
1. Three Strikes And You're Out!

This is my first story, just discovered this site...I hope you enjoy TakashiXHaruhi

EDIT: 8/1/17 (its been too long guys)

Haruhi woke up, very short-tempered. She had stayed up all night to catch up on homework she had missed to go on vacation with her father. She looked at her alarm and groaned. It was 9 am. She had gotten 4 hours of sleep that night. She was still tired and to top it all off, she was late for school. Haruhi was gonna have a bad attitude; whether she liked it or not.

 **STRIKE ONE**

As she was walking to school,still drowsy from the lack of sleep and the coffee was not kicking in, she received looks of shock and was confused.

"Did I do something?", she thought. And as she walked under through the entrance and sustained even worse looks of confusion and overheard whispers. "Is that Haruhi?" "He looks different…" "What is he wearing?" murmured a group of girls.

Haruhi, being the kind of oblivious person she is, paid no attention to the consistent whispers of disbelief and walked on to her 2nd class (Seeing as she missed her 1st). But after a while, the constant comments started to annoy her.

"Hey Haru-kun? Are you… wearing a skirt?" She heard one of her regulars call.

She looked down; and found that she was in fact wearing a skirt.

 **STRIKE TWO**

She burst into the boy's bathroom. Luckily, it was on the east wing of Ouran Academy so it was empty, as everyone on the east was in class. She swiftly locked herself in a stall, pulled out her phone and texted both the twins on the situation.

 _"SOS! WOKE UP L8 AND PUT ON A SKIRT MISTAKE!"_ Haruhi F

"A skirt?" Kaoru H

"Is it short? ;)": Hikaru H

"HELP ME!" Haruhi F

"Be right there!" Kaoru H

Haruhi was about to reply, "thx hurry!" but her phone rang all of a sudden and it startled her; causing her to drop it in the toilet, which much to her dismay the previous user forgot to flush. Haruhi was about to throw a small private tantrum, mostly involving stomping about and mumbling profanity in incorrect English, when she heard a timid knock on the door. "Haruhi? Are you in there?" said Honey.

Haruhi opened the door to see the entire Host Club (save for the twins) gawking at her long legs (A/N except for Kyoya-senpai) which only made her feel more embarrassed and pissed than she already was. The twins decided that this was the perfect time to bust in with an inconspicuous bag.

"Whoa, this is even better than I could've ever imagined." said Hikaru, taking the view in while he could.

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey cheered.

"Ah. Cute." It seemed Mori agreed.

"Haruhi don't you think…" Hikaru started, sporting a condescending smile.

"That skirts a bit revealing?" Kauro ended, mimicking his twin.

"Shut up, you jerks." Haruhi grumbled. Her face boiling red, she was apoplectic.

Mori could easily see she was a flick in the head away from exploding. He stayed quiet for the time being. Honey could see she was upset as well.

"Here you go, Haruhi. We brought you a little something…" Hikaru said suspiciously.

"From our mother's collection…" said Kauro.

"She made it just for you…"

"We hope you like it." They both finished with identical smirks.

Kauro handed her a bag with a huge red bow on it. She opened it and there was a pair of sequined denim skinny jeans inside with red roses embroidered onto the right thigh. A dark aura surrounded Haruhi. She slowly looked up and glared at the twins. They went flying behind Tamaki, who retaliated by protecting himself in his usual sulking corner.

"You little…" She started.

"Haruhi."

A large warm hand was settled on her shoulder. She froze and turned around to see Takashi starring at her. Her face turned to a bright red, but she wasn't mad; she was blushing. It was obvious; especially to the rest of the Host Club. She was still starring into his eyes when she realized where she was; and that she looked like a love-struck fangirl. Through sheer will power she was able to regain her senses. Only to realize she was still stuck in a terrible position; a skirt V.S. sparkly skinny jeans.

"Get out…" she grumbled.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, still hiding.

"GET OUT! I HAVE TO CHANGE!" Haruhi screamed and threw the entire Host Club out of the bathroom.

"I hate you all…" Haruhi grumbled.

 **STRIKE THREE; you're out.**

Haruhi came out of the bathroom and found herself at the center of attention (A/N again…Why so thirsty?). Her eyes glared at the twins, they crumbled behind Kyoya, whom it seemed had no lust or want for Haruhi's body. She looked at the floor with embarrassed, innocent eyes. "Take me to class." He was taken aback by her sudden statement which had broken the silence. She looked at the twins "Please? I don't know how I got here, and I'm lost." The twins each wrapped and arm around Haruhi's waist.

"We'll show you the way Haruhi…" said Hikaru seductively.

"Besides, we'd do anything to keep our toy happy…" replied Kauro.

"I'm not your toy" Haruhi grumbled.

"Come on, Haruhi." The twins slyly said; as they pulled her to the next class.

 **A little while later…**

"Come on, Haruhi… Tell us what's wrong…." Hikaru begged and poked her arm over and over.

"Yeah, why are you so pissed?" Kauro teased, poking her cheek.

Haruhi's eye twitched from holding back her obvious irritation.

The twins proceeded to annoy and poke her throughout the entire school day.

It was only a matter of time before….

 **THE TIME BOMB…**

Haruhi walked into music room #3, only to be bombarded with perverted and jealous looks; not from the Host Club; but its customers.

"OMG! Haruhi you look so hot!" screamed Haruhi's main customer, Tsukiumi.

"Yeah, where did you get those?" a couple of Tsuko's clique groupies gushed.

"Uh, it's a long story….I wouldn't want to waste your time." Haruhi said with a innocent grin(A/N Fake). The girls screamed from Haruhi's considerate personality; Haruhi winced at the loud shrieks. Kyoya stole a peek at Haruhi. It was her smile and originality that earned her title as "The Natural Type".

Haruhi sighed to herself. These jeans were tight and she felt like a pair of eyes had been watching her since she walked into the music room this afternoon. Not to mention the fact that she had many more customers after these.

"It's going to be a long day…" Haruhi thought.

 **A little while later…**

All of the customers had left by this time, and Haruhi had fallen asleep. The twins were the ones to wake her up and they didn't do it with care.

"Haruhi, get up." Hikaru blatantly ordered and pulled the decorative blanket from under her causing her to fall to the floor. She got up and stumbled falling onto the coffee table breaking a tea set.

"Wow, Haruhi. You're so clumsy…" Kauro teased.

"Tsk, Tsk…That's going into your debt. ¥10000. What a shame." Kyoya said with a sly smirk…

A gigantic dark aura appeared around Haruhi, who was now kneeled over the broken tea set trying to clean up the mess.

"That…is…..IT." Haruhi spat.

As Haruhi moved closer and closer to the Host Club members, they looked at Haruhi with caution….Honey looked on ,frozen with fear.

"N-Ne, Takashi? What's she going to do" He whined in tears, fearing for his life.

The silent man simply whispered, "3….2…1…Boom."

 **TO BE CONTONDERED…**


	2. BOOM goes Haruhi

A gigantic dark aura appeared around Haruhi, who was now kneeled over the broken tea set trying to clean up the mess.

"That…is…..IT." Haruhi spat.

As Haruhi moved closer and closer to the Host Club members, Honey looked at Haruhi….frozen.

"Takashi?" He whined in tears, fearing for his life.

The silent man simply whispered, "3….2…1…Boom."

 **BOOM**

"You are such a narcissistic JERK! Everything I do you find a way for me to owe you something! And I always end up busting my $$ to make up for it! And the constant nagging is SO nerve-racking! It's obvious you're the leader of this stupid club! Why not admit it, huh? You think you're BETTER than me, huh?! Don't you?!" Haruhi yelled at the top of her lungs.

All of the host club members ( A/N including Renge-san) stood in awe because they saw the Shadow King in complete and utter silence. He didn't understand why; but he was obviously hurt by what she was saying.

"Haruhi, I know you're upset, but don't go crazy…"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

They gasped at her cruelty. Haruhi's chest tightened. _"Why am I saying these things?"_ She thought. But kept the same _cold_ look on her face, she looked at her club mates.

"Haru-chan…" Honey said, still frightened.

Haruhi said nothing but glared knives at Honey's big sad eyes and he crumbled under the tension. She turned back to Tamaki.

"You might as well be a blonde Kyoya! Manipulative and full of yourself! The only difference is you're a blithering idiot! There is no way you could annoy me anymore than you usually do, always crying and hugging me!" Haruhi ranted.

"Geez, Haruhi. This is getting irritating…"Hikaru stated.

"You want to talk irritating, douche?" Haruhi shouted, "You and your BOYFRIEND poked and annoyed me for 6 frikkin hours! You are in no place to tell ME that I am IRRITATING!UGH! You are such a hypocrite!"

"Okay, Haruhi. That's enough…"Honey whispered.

"Shut it." Haruhi snapped, then looked over at her appalled senpai-s "You!You're such a frikkin WIMP!" Mitsukuni's eyes started to tear up; he was afraid of what she had in store for him… "YOU could literally freaking TERMINATE me in under 6 seconds, and you're deciding to sit down and take it like a b***h!"

"H-Haruhi?" Honey whimpered then ran and crawled onto his cousin's shoulders. Haruhi's chest ached. She was hurting her friends and she couldn't control herself. She looked Takashi, up and down. Knowing what she would say next, she tried to run but her body remained where it was. Takashi displayed the same unamused face he always had. He knew she was hurting herself much more than she was hurting her fellow club members. "And you!Are you frikkin retarded? How many words do you say every year? Or is the word "Ah." All you freaking know? Should I buy you a dictionary? Or do you choose to act like you have freaking mutism or are you just stupi…" Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence because by the time she had gotten to the end, she was in Takashi's arms once again. But this time was different, he was hugging her.

"I understand you're tired and upset, but there's no reason to vent on them. Just let it out." Haruhi looked up at Takashi; he smiled at her and her eyes softened. She inhaled deeply and cried into Takashi's uniform jacket. "It's….just…*sniff*..too….." Haruhi sniffled. "Shhh, it's ok." Mori quietly consoled her. They stayed that way for 15 minutes, until Haruhi fell asleep.

"Mori-senpai, take her home please." Tamaki muttered.

"Ah." Takashi whispered, positioning himself so he could carry her bridal-style across the room and out the door.

"Tama-chan, what are we gonna do? Does Haru-chan hate us now?!" Honey cried.

"No Honey-senpai, but she needs some time to figure stuff out." Hikaru grumbled. "After all that was a major b***h move."


	3. Love is Real! Warning:Bit Citrusy

Author's note: Haruhi will be daydreaming and dreaming a lot in this chapter. Haruhi's dreams with be accented with _Italics_ and put in **BOLD** ; So for example:

 ** _She wrapped her arms around his waist, picked up her little brother and threw him on the couch._**

Anyway, I'm almost done writing the 5th chapter; I will be sure to try to post 2 chapters every week. KK I love my reader!

Stay amazing

-OuranGirl16

 ** _Previously_**

"I understand you're tired and upset, but there's no reason to vent on them. Just let it out." Haruhi looked up at Takashi; he smiled at her and her eyes softened. She inhaled deeply and cried into Takashi's uniform jacket. "It's….just…*sniff*..too….." Haruhi sniffled. "Shhh, it's ok." Takashi quietly consoled her. They stayed that way for 15 minutes, until Haruhi fell asleep.

"Mori- senpai, take her home please." Tamaki muttered.

"Ah." Takashi whispered, positioning himself so he could carry her bridal-style across the room and out the door.

"Tama-chan, what are we gonna do? Does Haru-chan hate us now?!" Honey cried.

"No Honey-senpai, but she needs some time to figure stuff out." Hikaru grumbled. "After all that was a major b***h move."

 **LOVE IS REAL**

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at the voice calling her name. She gazed into a pair of smoldering, steely grey eyes. She knew it was a dream, because there was no way her senpai was lying next to her in her bed; Without a shirt I might add. She also assumed this wasn't real because she would have recurring dreams that mainly involved her imaginary relationship with her handsome senpai. Haruhi smiled. She knew that later on in this dream she would get to kiss him, but it was usually at the end of her dreams. She fluttered her long dark eyelashes, and blushed when he pushed a strand of her pixie short hair behind her ear; which was now red and warm from Takashi's innocent ministrations.

"Taka-kun, what are you doing?" She giggled as she pulled his face towards her so his nose nearly touched hers. She pecked him softly on his forehead, his nose and then kissed him on the lips. He was stunned. Because 1. She just said his given name and 2. She kissed him. She then casually sat up on the bed and stared at the clock waiting to wake up. It said 4 am. When she didn't, she just leaned back down looked back at her senpai (still completely in awe) and laughed at his confused face.

"Taka-kun?" she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, his mind racing at Haruhi's previous actions.

"This has to be my best dream with you yet….Certainly the longest." She laughed and pulled her head into Takashi's chest and heard his rapid heartbeat.

Takashi's eyes softened. _She thinks this is a dream?_ "H-Haruhi….You dream about me?" He murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver. She smiled a pitiful smile at him and flicked his nose. "Duh!…By the way, do you know a way to wake me up? This dream is taking a long time and I need to wake and study…But I wouldn't mind staying here for a few more minutes." She said shyly and kissed him again. He looked at her and smiled; it made her heart melt.

"Haruhi." He said in his best baritone voice, trying not to break the dream-like situation they were living. He gently stroked her face with his right thumb which she caught in between her teeth, teasing him, oblivious to the fact that she was awake and this was real.

"Yes, Masutā? What is it?" She said positioning herself so she was straddling him.

"Haru, this is….You are awake." She was still hovering above him and about to kiss him again, when she fully processed his words. Her eyes grew wide and her heart almost stopped. She jumped off the bed, hitting her head against the headboard; but she didn't notice. Her mind was racing, thinking of a reasonable excuse.

"Gomen'nasai, masutā...I mean Mori-senpai! I wasn't thinking! I can explain!" Takashi tried to contain his laughter, but failing to do so, he was overwhelmed by mirth and Haruhi looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Mori-senpai! It's not funny!" She whined and hit him on the chest, hard enough to make him wince but not enough to make him stop laughing. "Stop laughing!" She turned all colors of red.

"It'd be less funny…..If you hadn't called me masutā." He said between laughter. Haruhi remembered her mistake and nearly turned bright pink.

"W-Whatever…..we need to get up…..I've got to study and then get ready for school in 2 hours. And you need to go home and change!" She looked up and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and tried to avert her eyes, her face turned an even brighter red. He noticed her struggle to keep her eyes away from his exposed torso and chuckled. He stood up walked over to her and kissed her cheek. (A little OOC)

"You should probably apologize to the rest of the Host Club too." He whispered into her ear. She gazed into his deep grey eyes. "Wha-Whatever you s-say…" she stuttered oblivious to what she was agreeing to.

"I'll have a car to take you to school at 7." He said releasing her from her trance.

"See you then, my love." He called back to her, on his way out. Haruhi assumed that he was very VERY tired. She was lost in her thoughts, which meant she didn't notice that Ranka-san had seen the entire thing.

 ** _6:39 a.m._**

"Finished." Haruhi breathed deeply. She had finally finished the rest of her homework due in 2 days (over-achievin' face ahh). She slumped back into the loveseat in her room and pulled out the new phone Ranka-san gave her for Christmas.

 _Hey. –Haruhi F._

 _What's up? –Hikaru H_

 _Where's Kauro? –Haruhi F._

 _He's on the phone. –Hikaru H._

 _K.- Haruhi F._

 _Why up so early? – Hikaru H._

Haruhi stared at her phone. How was she gonna say "I found Mori-senpai in my bed, thought it was a dream, and sexually harassed him.

 _Just accidentally woke myself up. –Haruhi F._

 _…_ _.. -Hikaru H._

 _Really! I did! – Haruhi F._

 _No you didn't. – Kauro H._

 _Hey Kauro. – Haruhi F._

 _What do you mean she didn't. – Hikaru H._

 _I just got off the phone with Kyoya._ _–_ _Kauro H._

Haruhi shot up on the couch. She looked at the phone with wide eyes. He knew.

 _Ranka-san said that Mori-senpai spent the night. In her bed. –Kauro H._

 _I got to go! Bye.- Haruhi F._

 _Wait what?! Don't you dare leave!-Hikaru H._

 ** _Haruhi Fujioka has left chatroom._**

 _Typical. Kauro get off the phone and tell me more. :C –Hikaru H._

 _Kay.- Kauro H._

Haruhi slumped down into her bed. "Gonna be a long, long day." She stood up ungracefully and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Whoa! That was a bit Fluffy. Don't worry it's gonna get juicier and juicer until it's full on LEMON. But for now ,Orange Juice level. See you next time!

-Ourangirl16


	4. The Day: Part 1

Previously

Haruhi slumped down into her bed. "Gonna be a long, long day." She stood up ungracefully and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for school.

 ** _The Day Part 1: Limo_**

 **Haruhi P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my bento box and kissed my father goodbye. He had a suspicious look on his face when I came into the kitchen from my room. Takashi would be here any minute now, so I didn't have the time to ask why he was acting out. It made me nervous though. He's up to something, and I'm probably going to have to bail him out of jail for it. But for now, I'm just waiting for a limo. I sat on the couch and started reading my new textbooks, when I received a text from Takashi.

 _I'm outside. Come on, I know you do not wish to be late.- Takashi Morinozuka_

 _K. Thank you again for the kind offer. I'll be right out. –Haruhi F._

I stood up and my father again greeted me with the same mischievous face he wore earlier. It's getting creepy. I was about to confront him on his behavior. But I reminded myself that my senpai was sitting outside waiting for me. Then I thought, "Oh my god, I'm gonna be alone with Mori-senpai. What am I gonna say? What's going to happen?!" I guess I had been standing there with the same look on my face because my father leaned in really close to my face and poked my nose.

"What's wrong, precious daughter? Who are you texting? Are you seeing someone I don't know about…..?" He said slyly without hesitation….almost as if he already knew….

"Wha-What? N-No! I'm not! Don't ask me that! I have to go! Goodbye!" I stammered. I cursed myself for blubbering. I knew it was just making me look more love-struck and suspicious.

I walked out of the door to see the entire host club looking at me with evil eyes (except Takashi who seemed to be mildly irritated), as soon as I walked towards the limo, my eye twitching from extreme irritation because there goes my alone time with Mori-senpai, I was glomped and tackled to the ground by Tamaki, Hikaru and Kauro.

"Haruhi! I was so worried for you! Are you alright?" Tamaki cooed.

"Yes, senpai. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"Oh no reason…How was your night Haruhi? When Mori-senpai took you home…" Kyoya said with a small, yet noticeable smirk.

Everybody looked at Haruhi and then at Takashi. The two exchanged a look and quickly looked away. Their blush was not overlooked by the host club, especially Honey-senpai.

"Why so shy all of a sudden, Haru-chan? Did something happen?" Honey asked innocently, but there was no innocence in his facial expression. It was more….curiosity and mischief.

"Yeah, that's a great question… Are you feeling okay?" Kauro asked.

"Did he take advantage of you!?" Hikaru asked.

They stared at Haruhi and waited for her answer. She blushed furiously. And opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it again and tilt her head up slowly to look at something behind them. The boys felt a strong and angry aura trap them from behind and turned around expecting to see Mori-senpai furious. But Takashi was leaning against the wall, looking at them impassively. They look down to greet the Host club's most powerful demon, Haninozuka Mitsukuni staring at them with his rare yet infamous death glare.

"Are you suggesting Takashi would lower himself down as to sexually harass, no…..RAPE Haru-chan? If so, I'll have to ask you what you think I should to you…in a more secluded place. But I won't have to do that right, guys? Tama-chan, Hika-chan?" Honey said innocently but kept his death glare barring into the depths of their frigid souls.

"Of course not, Hunny-senpai! We would never! We were only joking!"

"Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni looked his cousin and came face-to-face with his usual stoic look, but there was a different emotion in his eyes. He was pleading.

 ** _~Please don't embarrass me. Not here, in front of her._**

(A/N: Takashi talking with his eyes is in **bold** and _italicized_ but NOT underlined)

Mitsukuni's eyes soften as he read his cousin's expression, as he was so skilled at doing. "Right. Sorry Takashi. Come on. Haru-chan! Let's get to school!" Mitsukuni said innocently and enthusiastically.

Haruhi deadpanned. She was pretty sure he was just about to kill someone 13 seconds ago, but she pushed it aside.

"Ah." Haruhi said stoically. She stopped and smiled when she realized she sounded just like someone she knew well.

She got in the limo on the curb, ignoring the stares and whispers from neighbors. Although she could see where they were coming from; Haruhi Fujioka, the girl next-door was getting in a shiny black limousine with 6 incredibly handsome boys. They had a right to be curious. She'd clear it all up later, but for now enjoy the ride.

It was gonna be a long day.

 ** _The Day Part 2: Wild_**

 ** _No one's P.O.V.(third-person)_**

Haruhi had just finished her work in class, she looked around. No one else was done with the test. She look to her left, Hikaru was barely done. He looked frustrated and annoyed; he had obviously skipped out on studying the night before doing God-knows-what. She looked to her right. Kauro was just finishing. He looked confident and happy with himself. HE had been studying the entire time of the ride to school that morning, at first it had freaked her out. She looked at the teacher. She was sitting at her desk reading a romantic novel; a good one by the look on the teacher's face. Haruhi stood up and walked up to her desk.

"You've completed the assessment already?" The teacher asked. She looked at Haruhi for a second before turning her attention back to her book.

"Yes, sensei." Haruhi said, extending her arm out for the teacher to take her quiz.

"Very well then. You are dismissed." She took Haruhi's test and waved her out without even acknowledging her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went to silently collect her things. She went to the door, bowed respectfully to the teacher and left.

As she was walking she let her mind wander.

"I wonder what we're doing in Host Club today. I hope I don't have to dress up." Haruhi thought.

She walked through the Host Club doors. She was early so she didn't have to worry about Kyoya giving her anymore debt to take care of. When she walked in it was quiet and only one person was in there; Takashi. He was sitting in his usual place; by the window starring out into space. She froze. What was he doing there!? Where was Honey-senpai!? Why here?! Why now!? WHY HIM!?

"H-hey, Mori-senpai."

He looked up at her from the window, his steel eyes barring into her sole. He had caught her attention, now what?

"Hello Haruhi." Takashi seductively.

She gulped visibly. He was tired, way more than this morning probably.

He smirked and turned his attention back to window. Haruhi walked over to a table near where he was sitting.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal."

"…..Go ahead…"

"I was wondering…Why are you the wild type?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer."

He looked at her again. She caught his gaze and they starred at each other for a few minutes. He got up and sat on a cushion next to Haruhi. He gently cupped her tiny face with his large warm, hands and her face turned a new shade of crimson.

"M-Mori-senpai? W-what are you d-doing?!"

He leaned in on her face until her nose touched hers.

"Takashi."

"W-WHA-!?"

And with that he captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss.

Wow. That was…LAME! I can do so much better! But this is my first fic so for now. I'm keepin' it PG-13…for now(*Hikaru's mischievous face*). Sorry this chapter was so late, kinda been caught up with make-up semester exams. I'll try harder to get you a lemonier and longer chapter next time.

~Don't you….forget about me….."

LOL

Sincerely yours,

OG Official 3


	5. Miss Comunication? (The Day:Part 2)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to inform you, I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, not me. I simply own the plot and OC's of this story. I do not however DISCLAIM this DISCLAIMER. You can use it if you want; just bring me a piece of candy every time you use it.**

P.S. **I'M HONESTLY NOT EVEN SURE I SHOULD KEEP MAKING NEW STORIES. AUTHORS ON FF ONLY CONTINUE TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS WHEN WE THINK PEOPLE ARE READING(AND WE KNOW THAT WHEN WE GET REVIEWS). I SERIOUSLY THINK THAT SOME OF THE BEST WRITERS ON HERE STOP MAKING STORIES AND UPDATING CHAPTERS WHEN PEOPLE STOP READING. SO A PIECE OF ADVICE, FROM ME, START REVIEWING OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE OURAN BLUES AGAIN! SORRY ALL MY FRIENDS WHO READ MY JUNK.**

 **-OG Official16 (Your Friend)**

 _Previously_

"Mori-senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal."

"…..Go ahead…"

"I was wondering…Why are you the wild type?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer."

He looked at her again. She caught his gaze and they starred at each other for a few minutes. He got up and sat on a cushion next to Haruhi. He gently cupped her tiny face with his large warm, hands and her face turned a new shade of crimson.

"M-Mori-senpai? W-what are you d-doing?!"

He leaned in on her face until her nose touched hers.

"Takashi."

"W-WHA-!?"

And with that he captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss.

 **~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~**

They were locked in a kiss for a few seconds. Before Haruhi finally caved and let him show her how talented he was. When she showed no signs of hesitation, he ran his tongue on the underside of her top lip; causing a quiet moan to fall from her now heavily bruised lips and into his mouth.

"Too far." Takashi thought and reluctantly pulled away.

He stared into her eyes; asking…Begging for a reply. He wished she would yell at him or push him away anything! But she just sat there looking at him with a mixture of uncertainty, excitement, confusion and frustration in her eyes. He took that as a message.

"Haruhi. I-I'm so sorry f-for taking advantage of you. I-I wasn't thinking. I….I….I have to go…." He stuttered nervously. It would be so much easier if she had told him off; At least then he could deal with her rage. He had no idea what she was thinking.

But she probably hated him.

He ran out of the room. Just in time for Mitsukuni to see him off.

(Mitsu-chan was on his way to the host club room early to see if Takashi was there. He hadn't seen him since this morning.)

 **Haruhi P.O.V**

 _He kissed me. By choice. On purpose. He (Takashi Morinozuka, heir to the Morinozuka empire) kissed ME(Haruhi Fujioka, heir to her house)! Does that mean he likes me? Oh my god, he likes me! What am I going to do? I can't deal with boys, let alone crushes! Oh great kami, help me please!_

 _Wait. He could've just been tired. He looked tired. What if he was just flirting? Wait again. If he was just flirting then why did he apologize for kissing me. Scratch that; Why did he kiss me_ _PERIOD_ _?!_

 _Why didn't I say something?! He probably thinks you're mad! He's going to avoid you forever!_

 _What am I saying he can't avoid me forever...Can he? No, he can't. But you do need to clear things up. He's probably pretty confused right now. I'll just go tell him it's okay!_

Haruhi got up to do just that…..but hesitated. "What if HE is mad?" She thought out loud.

(A/N…..In my story, Haruhi gets flustered, paranoid and etc. when things like this happen. Sorry to change her a bit but just bear with me)

She sat back down. There was no way she could do this. She wasn't brave enough to express her feelings. She was as good as expressing them as she was at detecting them. As we all know how dense Haruhi is.

"Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, sticking his head in the clubroom.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 ** _I know. I suck, I just need practice making stories. So just bear with me for now. Thanks to all the following…_**

 ** _Darkelfangel13_**

 ** _IrrelevantGirlie_**

 ** _JSGuigear_**

 ** _KanameZeroYuki_**

 ** _Shanon Nakayama_**

 ** _Shyfirewolf_**

 ** _.taylor_**

 **** ** _jessicab2018_**

 ** _kiraheart55_**

 ** _laughing sadness_**

 ** _m-chan.95_**

 ** _ryan131taz_**

 ** _And smcnb93_**

 ** _For favoring/favoriting and following my story. Shoutout to you all! Please R,F &F(Review, favorite, and follow) and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

 ** _Love,_** **-OG Official16 (Your Friend)**

 ** _P.s. Special Thanks to ~IrrelevantGirlie~! Your 'follow' really inspired me to keep going and for that I 'Thank You' and everyone else who reads my stuff!_**

 ** _I love you! Bye!_**


	6. Realizing Mistakes

**_I'm back! And sooner than ever! I apologize for the short chapter ahead but a longer one is ahead. Send my story to your friends!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** **It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to inform you, I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, not me. I simply own the plot and OC's of this story. I do not however DISCLAIM this DISCLAIMER. You can use it if you want; just bring me a piece of candy every time you use it.**

 ** _Previously:_**

What am I saying he can't avoid me forever...Can he? No, he can't. But you do need to clear things up. He's probably pretty confused right now. I'll just go tell him it was okay!

Haruhi got up to do just that…..but hesitated. "What if HE is mad?" She thought out loud.

She sat back down. There was no way she could do this. She wasn't brave enough to express her feelings. She was as good as expressing them as she was at detecting them. As we all know how dense Haruhi is.

"Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, sticking his head in the clubroom.

 ** _Now: No one's POV_**

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked looking towards the door.

Mitsukuni didn't know what was going on but he had a hunch.

"Haruhi, what's wrong with Takashi? What happened?" He asked impatiently.

Haruhi winced. She noticed that her senpai didn't say "Haru-chan", he said "Haruhi". That meant he was serious. But how on Earth was she gonna explain to Mitsukuni the situation.

 _'_ _Yeah, he totally kissed me and I loved every second of it but when he pulled away, I didn't say anything and now our friendship is ruined.'_

Right, because **_that_** would go over **_so_** well. So what was a girl to say?

"It's nothing, Honey-senpai. Just a bit of...uh…."

"Haruhi, don't lie to me. I know when you're lying. So tell me."

Haruhi hesitated. She was sure her adorable senpai would be upset with her. She basically just totally turned down his best friend. And now Takashi is upset, God knows where.

"…..I….I don't know….what happened..." Haruhi stuttered.

"Yes you do, Haruhi. You just don't know why it happened. Come on tell me. I'll understand." Mitsukuni said softly, in an attempt to comfort his friend. He'd deal with Takashi later; right now he needed to know what was happening.

Haruhi searched her senpai's eyes; looking for even the slightest trace of resentment. She found not own pinch. Honey wasn't upset with her, he was worried for her.

She was his friend after all. They were all friends.

Haruhi started to tear up, so Mitsukuni strode up to her in a calm, quiet manner. Gone was the little boy that ate 15 pounds of cake every afternoon; in his place stood the small but dependable young man he really was. He wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and held her tight, just as she began to cry.

"H-he….k-kissed me…and I liked it…but…now he's mad…..*sniff*.." She stumbled through her words between her sobs.

"Calm down, Haruhi….Take a deep breathe…..now tell me what's wrong." Honey probed.

Haruhi took 3 deep breathes while Mitsukuni comforted her patiently. She began to relay the stories on him when she regained her breathe.

 ** _Takashi POV_**

Somewhere across campus hiding in the bush maze, where that gang would usually go to play hide and seek.

"What have I done?" Takashi silently asked himself.

 ** _To be continued…_**

Yay! That was pretty good to me!

 ** _Thanks to all the following…_**

 ** _Cheshire 2313_**

 ** _Darkelfangel13_**

 ** _IrrelevantGirlie_**

 ** _JSGuigear_**

 ** _KanameZeroYuki_**

 ** _Le Dancing Flamingo_**

 ** _Shanon Nakayama_**

 ** _Shyfirewolf_**

 ** _.taylor_**

 ** _jessicab2018_**

 ** _kiraheart55_**

 ** _laughingsadness_**

 ** _m-chan.95_**

 ** _ryan131taz_**

 ** _smcnb93_**

 **** ** _and westerngoddess!_**

 ** _For favoriting and following my story. Shoutout! Please R,F &F(Review, favorite, and follow) and _**

**_Love,_** **-OG Official16 (Your Friend)**

 ** _P.s. special Thanks to Le Dancing Flamingo_**

 ** _u/2572476/Le-Dancing-Flamingo_**

 ** _The comment you posted, and I hope you got my response, it really touched my heart. I'm glad you think I'm a decent writer. I saw your stories as well. It was really good! For the others reading this note here's the link to her story._**

 ** _s/6597180/1/One-Litre-of-Tears_**

 ** _Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading! See you soon!_**


	7. I'm So Sorry!

Please don't hate me! I know it's been a long time since I've updated I know! But...You'll have to wait a little longer(Crowd starts booing)

W-wait! Just until June at least! **I'll be back this is NOT a permanent hiatus! I'm just getting through a great loss and need a stress break( not that I don't love you all and writing). Please keep looking forward to my chapters and I swear i'll make it up to you! I'll get back to you on June!**

 **I hope you understand! I'll be back! Don't hit UN-follow! Thanks for reading! I'll see you in June!**

 **P.S. Thank you for listening. I'll miss you (laughs nervously) (dodges tomato)**

 **Your friend,**

 **-OuranGirlOfficial16**

 **OG**


	8. Making It Right (Part One)

**_I'm back! And I hope you still love me…._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** **It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to inform you, I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, not me. I simply own the plot and OC's of this story. I do not however DISCLAIM this DISCLAIMER. You can use it if you want; just bring me a piece of candy every time you use it.**

 ** _Previously:_**

"Calm down, Haruhi….Take a deep breathe…..now tell me what's wrong." Honey probed.

Haruhi took 3 deep breathes while Mitsukuni comforted her patiently. She began to relay the stories on him when she regained her breathe.

 _Somewhere across campus hiding in the bush maze, where that gang would usually go to play hide and seek._

"What have I done?" Takashi silently asked himself.

 ** _Now:_**

Takashi was hiding in the east wing boy's restroom of Ouran Academy (A/N where this story started!)

 _What is wrong with me? Just because you like her doesn't mean she feels the same way! You're such an idiot! Why can't you be normal?_

He wished there was such a thing as a redo button. He could really use one right now… It was an unbearable feeling thinking that one of the most important people in your life could no longer want to acknowledge your presence. Though it isn't as if he was acknowledged before. It has been said to him various times that his personality rivals that of a piece of furniture. And they all heard what she said before…

 _"…_ _Or is the word 'Ah.' All you freaking know?..."_

 _"…_ _Or are you just stupid?..."_

Her words were like echoes. They kept coming back and repeating themselves. Slicing away at his confidence little by little. He knew she didn't mean it. But no matter what he told himself. It still hurt.

Way deep on the inside.

 **Haruhi and Honey**

"Haruhi… I'm sure he'll understand if you just tell him. It's not like you did anything wrong." Honey said softly and carefully, as if trying to soothe a frightened animal.

"No. You're wrong. I did do something! I called him stupid and mute! I'm such an inconsiderate bitch. I can't even tell when I'm hurting someone's feelings….And what about you? I called you a bitch…Why are you helping me? Why are you still my friend?" Haruhi said through her tears. But she wasn't sad anymore. She was angry and confused.

"Because no matter what you say I know you still care. I know you didn't mean it like you said…" Honey said in the same careful manner.

"Thank you, senpai…" Haruhi said softly.

"You're very welcome. Now, do you think you're gonna be okay?" Honey asked looking her in the eyes. The same eyes that captivated every single person she met. Including him.

"Yes. Thank you for understanding, senpai. Now I have to go find Mori…..I mean Takashi…" She whispered blushing. She remembered he wanted her to call him Takashi. That is before he ran off. She regained her thoughts and found her senpai starring at her; she had been just standing there for 2 minutes.

"Ah, right sorry…Okage de futatabi, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi called as she raced out the door to find Takashi.

"Itsu demo, ai." Honey whispered back. Why couldn't she love him? What did Takashi have that he didn't? Honey knew the answer. Takashi was mature, handsome and chivalrous. Honey was a 18 year old boy who acted like an 11 year old boy. He wasn't handsome; he was cute. And he couldn't take care of Haruhi like Takashi could. He told himself these things weren't true. . But no matter what he told himself. It still hurt.

Way deep on the inside.

 **Deep into the hallways of Ouran High School…**

 _"_ _Takashi? Where are you?"_

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Okage de futatabi:::=::: Thanks again!_**

 ** _Itsu demo, ai:::=::: Anytime( in a casual way)_**

Wow. That was…pretty good! But I can do so much better! Don't worry my lovelies! It'll get better with a few atomic DRAMA BOMBS along the way. Sorry this chapter was so late, kinda been caught up with a loss. I'll be back soon since it's summer! So please…

~Don't you….forget about me…..~

LOL

Sincerely,

OGOfficial13

(OGOfficial13)


	9. Making It Right (Part Two)

**_Hello. Good Evening._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** **It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to inform you, I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, not me. I simply own the plot and OC's of this story. I do not however DISCLAIM this DISCLAIMER. You can use it if you want; just bring me a piece of candy every time you use it.**

 **Previously…**

"Ah, right sorry…Okage de futatabi, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi called as she raced out the door to find Takashi.

"Itsu demo, ai." Honey whispered back. Why couldn't she love him? What did Takashi have that he didn't? Honey knew the answer. Takashi was mature, handsome and chivalrous. Honey was a 18 year old boy who acted like an 11 year old boy. He wasn't handsome; he was cute. And he couldn't take care of Haruhi like Takashi could. He told himself these things weren't true. . But no matter what he told himself. It still hurt.

Way deep on the inside.

 **Deep into the hallways of Ouran High School…**

 _"_ _Takashi? Where are you?"_

 ** _Now:_**

 **Haruhi P.O.V.**

"Takashi? Where are you? I just want to talk!"

This is stupid. Calling his name on the off chance he's still in the building. He could be long gone by now.

 _Adding to the fact that he's upset right now; and he'll never forgive you. You were stupid enough to call him stupid when all he ever does is nice things for you._ _ **(A/N This is Haruhi's subconscious talking/ AKA me)**_

I know but I can at least try. Who knows; maybe he'll forgive me?

 _Maybe he won't…_

I was just starting to doubt myself when I heard the pounding of flesh against metal. I followed the sound, to find Takashi punching an already bent-up bathroom stall. I hid behind the corner. I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but something told me I should wait out this until I need to interfere.

 ** _Takashi P.O.V._**

 _thud-thud-thud_

God, Takashi! Baka! Why can't you be…Better! You're so stupid. You should just stayed quiet; it never failed you before. But NO! You had to be something you're not!

 _Thud-Thud_

You're such..- _Thud_ -..A freaking..-Thud-..IDIOT!

 _-Crack!-_

I broke it. I broke the stall. She doesn't like me. Why would she? I'm so freakishly huge; ungraceful and uncompassionate. Unemotional…Hell, I'm nothing more than a glorified cyborg…

"I'm such a loser;" I told myself, sinking down to the floor. "Such a freaking loser."

"No, you're not." A familiar voice chastised me.

I looked up to see a face I had grown accustomed to seeing looking down at me.

Big brown eyes filled with sadness; and I hated to see them that way. So I turned my head.

"You're not a loser, senpai."

"What do you want, Haruhi?" I asked harsher than I had intended. I noticed her smile drop or her flinch, I tried not to.

"I-I just wanted to clear things up…..I thought m-maybe we could talk?" Haruhi mumbled nervously. Her voice was uncharacteristically high, so I turned to look at her face. Her eyes were still sad so I looked away again. Why is it so hard to talk to this girl?

 _Because you love her; But you're too scared to admit it._

 _No I'm not. Shut up, conscience…_

I stood to my full height of 6 feet and inches. I knew I couldn't intimidate her, but I wasn't in the mood to hear her tell me I'm not good enough. She wasn't scared of me, but a she was obviously nervous.

 _And now you're being irrational._

 _Shut up, conscience!_

" I don't want to talk." I muttered gruffly, not looking into her eyes. I was afraid of drowning in them again. The fact that I didn't even look at her though, must have set her off because in a moment all her uneasiness was gone and replaced by a mixture of anger and the most ineffective angry face in the world. She just had to go and look absolutely fricking adorable.

"You never want to talk. Takashi, why are you mad at me? Why don't you wanna talk to me? And why the hell did you kiss me?" She inquired bluntly, being the oblivious person she is, she completely missed my turn to flinch.

"It's because when I kissed you….you didn't say anything…I thought maybe that meant…I just… I don't know what I thought…" I answered mumbling and jumbling my words up. I'd be lucky if she understand what I said at at.

She did. Every word.

"What could it mean if I didn't even know what the KISS meant?! What did it mean?"

"I don't know…" I answered up untruthfully, looking anywhere but her. If I did, I would drown again and probably throw myself at her; leaving me open for the most painful weapon she could've struck me with: Rejection.

"You liar!" She shouted uncharacteristically. I looked at her with my eyes wide. "You know exactly what it meant! So why would you tell me?! You're so frustrating! Just tell me the tru-!"

I cut her off again when I snatched her arms with my hands more forcefully than intended.

"I means 'I love you', okay! Are you happy now!?" said in my deep booming voice.

Then she kissed me.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Yay! I finished!...Chapter Nine! Gotcha…*3*_**

 ** _Anyway thanks for reading and just so you know, Yes my darklings, it gets better. And BTW I have a another story coming out! But later….Later my precious…If you wanna read about it, Check out my profile! It's called, "When We Met". It's a Sekirei/OHSHC thing just so you know._**

 ** _Okay thanks for listening bye!_**

 ** _P.S. For my BAEs Thanks to…._**

 ** _Cheshire 2313_**

 ** _Cuddle-Me-Pwease_**

 ** _Darkelfangel13_**

 ** _Ender312_**

 ** _Firefox874_**

 ** _Foga_**

 ** _GajeelIronSteel_**

 ** _JSGuigear_**

 ** _KanameZeroYuki_**

 ** _Koaruxxchan_**

 ** _Le Dancing Flamingo_**

 ** _LiechLand_**

 ** _LindzM89_**

 ** _NoLifePrincessAluras_**

 ** _QueenoftheMermaids_**

 ** _RavenclawChick13_**

 ** _SelenaBruce_**

 ** _Shanon Nakayama_**

 ** _Shyfirewolf_**

 ** _SmuttyAuthor671_**

 ** _Squirtle-Chan_**

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia_**

 ** _aggravatedsin_**

 ** _bunnymcginty1_**

 ** _esmeraldaannabethrose_**

 ** _hobo ghost_**

 ** _.taylor_**

 ** _jessicab2018_**

 ** _kiraheart55_**

 ** _laughingsadness_**

 ** _lilkatkat_**

 ** _lionheartwitch_**

 ** _m-chan.95_**

 ** _mondayitis_**

 ** _ohmywerewolf_**

 ** _princesjem_**

 ** _ryan131taz_**

 ** _smcnb93_**

 ** _tabbygirl016_**

 ** _tommygirl79407_**

 ** _westerngoddess_**

 ** _and wrennfrug_**

 ** _For favoriting and following my story. (If I didn't get you and you favorited, just follow the story; I'll get ou next time, my pretties)Shoutout! Please R, F &F (Review, favorite, and follow)_**

 ** _Love,_** **-OG Official16 (Your Friend)**

 ** _P.s. special Thanks to SmuttyAuthor671 for following and seeking my advice for her terrific soon to be story! A Dream About My Brother! It's pretty good so far! So go check it out!_**

Smutty-Chan's Profile- u/7924835/

Smutty-Chan's story s/11989870/1/A-Dream-About-My-Brother P.P.S. I almost forgot…

~Don't you….Forget about me…~

I 3 U

-OGOfficial16


End file.
